


Sbi One-shot (first person)

by dayshot



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: F/M, Home, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayshot/pseuds/dayshot
Summary: I was laying in the backyard with Sam and Purpled, when my phone buzzed.Tommy was home.
Kudos: 10





	Sbi One-shot (first person)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post/one-shot. It technically is a sbi story, except Techno and Wilbur aren’t in it. The story is in first person so that you can read it as if it’s you who’s siblings with Tommy. I hope you enjoy :)

I was hanging out with Sam and Purpled in my backyard. We were laughing, making jokes and thinking back to old memories. 

Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the notification.

It was from Tommy. 

Tommy had moved out of the house a few years before and I didn’t get to see him much anymore. He was pretty busy, I assumed, so he couldn’t come home. 

But now he IS home

The notification said: Come in, you idiot

I looked up at my two friends, beaming.  
Sam raised an eyebrow and Purpled tilted his head slightly. I waved for them to follow me, walking around our house. I felt like I should probably explain so I said, “Tommy’s home” I walked backwards looking at them. Now we were all smiling. They knew I really really missed him. 

We turned the corner and opened the front door. I looked around but he was nowhere to be found. I exhaled, walking up the stairs with Sam and Purpled following. 

There he was. 

Sitting on the couch, twirling his thumbs. He looked up at the sound of our footsteps. He stood up, nervously smiling and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took it and opened it. I expected it to be some stupid Tommy joke, but it wasn’t

It read:

Techno refused to come so I chose to go alone. Besides that I miss you more than he does :)

I laughed at it. He normally wasn’t very nice in his notes. But I knew they were jokes. 

“Awwwww Tommayyyyyyyy” I exaggerated walking over and hugging him. I realized I missed hugging my older brother more than I thought it did. He immediately hugged me back. 

A few minutes passed and I was refusing to let go. Sam and Purpled tried to pry me off him, but I wouldn’t let go. Eventually we were all laughing trying to get me to let go. 

It was nice having him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you everyone who has checked my first piece of work out, it means a lot :) I guess if you want to check out my Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/StarbyMC
> 
> (fyi, i have another one-shot idea, might post it soon. i have a math test Wednesday i have to study for so i might post it on the weekend if i have time and finish it)


End file.
